Just 500 Years Too Late
by Miss Peeps
Summary: Crossover with Yu Yu. InuYasha's stuck in present day Tokyo, Spirit world is searching for an unregistered demonic energy, and Kagome is trying all she can to disguise InuYasha and pass math. Hopefully her tutor, Suichi, can solve a fourth of the delima.
1. Math Tutoring

AN: "blah, blah, blah" is speaking and 'blah, blah, blah' is thoughts. This is my first attempt at InuYasha. FYI I rarely watch it, but have read all the manga available in English.

Just _500 years_ too late...

Ch. 1 Math Tutoring

'Math tutoring' thought Kagome dismally, 'It's the only chance I've got to get into a halfway decent high school, But it's so embarrassing. I don't even know this guy. And what if I do?' she blushed deeply. But it wasn't her fault, right? She'd been in the hospital sick... well at least as far as this guy could know.

The raven haired girl opened her math book gazing despairingly at the awkward numbers. If things got really bad she could always go back 500 years and become a priestess... but taking the undestroyable shikon jewel back in the era of the demons would be stupid and leaving it here while she was 500 years in the past would be even dumber. And she had to take care of the jewel; after all she was the guardian. Besides, she belonged in this world.

Kagome returned to attempting her pre-calculus homework. The door opened and in stepped a pleasant looking high school boy. Red hair to his mid back, green eyes, kind expression... Great, everyone at her school knew who he was.

Minimino Suichi had graduated from her junior high as valedictorian, completely aced his entrance exams, and was accepted into the most prestigious high school in Tokyo – where he still held the highest average. The teachers used Minimino Suichi as an example to the point where the students knew exactly who they were talking of. Suichi was the long awaited Buddha and the professors just had to spread the word of his miraculous, unbelievable academic achievements. What was the chance that he was just a good cheater?

"You're Higarashi Kagome?" he asked looking at a yellow notepad that probably listed all the names of the people he tutored in his spare time. This was going to be completely boring but it did seem better than settling as the lackadaisical flunky.

She nodded. Yet there was something out of place about Suichi. He had a slightly demonic aura but as far as she knew he was just your average conceited prep.

"Good, I'm Minimino Suichi. Nice to meet you," he said with a courteous bow.

Kagome quickly stood, bowing in return. "Nice to meet you as well, thank you for tutoring me." She stood straight, as did he.

"It's nothing. Your mother is paying me after all, and I'm happy to help."

Kagome's jaw dropped. The teacher had just said to go to this room for tutoring form a high school student. She didn't know he was being paid. Her mother had hired him? Did she have no faith?

Suichi noted her expression, "Did you not know?"

She shook her head.

"You must need quite a bit of help if your mother is this concerned. Shall we get started?" He smiled at her charmingly and took a seat. It was obviously a fake smile but it had girls falling at his feet and giggling at the mere sound of his voice.

Kagome smiled meekly in return. She wouldn't let first impressions fool her. It wasn't as if Suichi was a 500+ year old murdering demon thief who currently possessed a human form that looks nice at first glance. No, he was human, and he did seem nice. But then again, Miroku was both human and seemingly nice (and we all know how he is.)

"You're mother said you were ill in the hospital for quite a while and need to catch up on class work. What were you working on before you were unfortunately inflicted by anthrax, diphtheria, cholera, mad cow disease, rabies... " Suichi continued reading long list of illnesses from his yellow pad that her grandfather had explained that she had had, "stroke, bladder infection, and an extremely rare case of small pox. I'm shocked you're not dead. You've been really sick haven't you?" He finished sounding quite perplexed.

"Yeah, really sick. We were working on Algebra II," Kagome explained, disbelieving her grandfather's antics.

"Yes, of course."

Suichi pulled her text book toward him and flipped to the earlier chapters. She watched as he turned the pages to find something suitable for her to study. Then she noticed a familiar unmistakable glow in his right hand. 'This is unrealistic, there's no way Suichi could even have a jewel shard. I collected them all,' she thought unconsciously fingering the white ball around her neck. 'Oh no! I forgot about Koga's shard! Great job, Kagome, so much for guardian of the Shikon no Tama.'

"Kagome, Kagome are you listening?"

"Huh? Yeah! Of course I am."

"Good. Work this problem."

"Ok" she copied the problem onto a sheet of paper and attempted to decipher the alien code.

She got about two steps in when Suichi stopped her. He then explained the problem, and had her rework it, then told her to work a similar problem.

She noticed he was right handed, with the jewel shard embedded in the center of his palm.

'What use could he have for that?' she paused in her work, 'Is he a demon? Does he even know what it is? Does he know he has it?'

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine" She replied working on the problem, "just thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

"A.. about, "she stammered, trying to think of something, "why your hair's red."

"My father was European."

'Or demon,' she thought. Kagome turned back to her work, 'What can I say to him? 'You have a magic piece of glass in your hand, may I have it?' 'Why do you have a shikon jewel shard?' 'Suichi are you a demon?' or should I take it while he's not looking? Ugh! How do you take something in another person's hand without them noticing?'

Suichi led her through a number of algebra exercises before their time was up. She good naturedly thanked him, he'd actually helped her - a lot.

"Suichi," she stared warily as he was leaving, "have you ever heard of the Shikon jewel?"

"Yes, I have. How do you know of it?" he asked cautiously.

"It's a good luck charm in my family. We've had it for who knows how long," she began a well thought out lie; "I never really believed that it had magical powers, until I was in the hospital. My mother gave it to me and I got better. I haven't taken it off since." Kagome explained and pulled it from around her next showing Suichi.

He clenched his right fist and for the most part looked genuinely interested, perhaps a bit afraid of it. She tucked it back into her shirt.

"How do you know about it?"

"Just a folk tale I read," he answered automatically. "That is interesting, thou. I figured if someone managed to catch seventeen lethal if untreated diseases all within the same year they would be dead, but I assumed the Shikon no Tama does help in recovery. But that's all folk tale. Have a good evening Kagome."

Suichi turned and walked away, calmly, surely. He knew.

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. How InuYasha Got Stuck

AN: Chapter 2, here you go. I hopethe story's original.Sorry I made you wait, but I had to finish the third chapter before I posted the second one. I've gotten myself in a stuffy spot before with writers block. So here you are.

Just _500 years_ too late...

Ch. 2 How InuYashaGot Stuck

Kagome pulled back her bow and paused looking down the arrow at a target she hung earlier that day.

'I can't believe I forgot a shard! I thought I got them all,' she thought as the arrow landed in the center ring of her target.

'How did Suichi get it anyways? Why does he have a shard? Does he use it? He does have a demonic aura,' Kagome thought as she strung another arrow.

'He's either evil or a demon No way other way he could have a demonic aura.'

Ping, the arrow hit just outside the center ring.

'Maybe I should get InuYasha. Or would it be better to just talk to Suichi? Is that even his real name?'

She strung a third arrow.

'I'm sure, what ever his name is; he knows he's got a jewel shard.'

Ping, Bull's eye.

"If he's a demon who wants the jewel; he knows I've got it," she wondered aloud. "Then he'll come after me, and if he's got a shard he might stronger than I can handle. Maybe I should get InuYasha. I haven't seen him for weeks. I guess I miss him, but he lives back then, and I live now. Would I just be bothering him? Oh well, that's his problem. And he'll probably have some ideas, or at least be able to help me out if things get bad. If I can still get through the well."

"Do you generally talk to yourself?" asked a voice behind her.

Kagome stiffened, and turned. Sitting quite content on a boulder, InuYasha looked at her dumbly.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she questioned.

"Since you started talking," InuYasha replied. "So, what was it you wanted to get me for?"

Kagome fumed. "Who are you to listen in on my private conversations?"

"With who?"

Steam billowing, Kagome yelled, "SIT!"

"Not working!" InuYasha exclaimed happily. "You took the necklace off, remember?"

Kagome snarled. "I should have left it on."

"So there's another Jewel Shard?" he asked.

"INUYASHA! Leave! Go!" She pointed towards the well, "Now."

InuYasha paused but retreated.

Kagome watched him jump through the well before gathering her arrows and heading inside her house, to her room, where she could fume undisturbed all she wanted. 'He makes me so mad. Why can't InuYasha get some common sense when it comes to dealing with people?' she thought stubbornly as she got out her pre-calculus text book. She completed one problem before proceeding to bang her head repeatedly on the desk.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

tap, tap, tap...

glare

tap, tap, tap...

The miko dared glance out the window. "InuYasha, I told you to leave." She said, attempting to remain calm.

"But..."

"But what? Come back to bother me?"

"I can't get through the well."

"What do you mean you can't get back?"

"It's not working. Nothing happens. I didn't leave. I just... stayed... I can't go back."

500 years ago, five minutes ago Does that even make sense?

"InuYasha just left to see Lady Kagome, "Miroku stated.

"I guess the portal in the well is still open," Sango added.

At that very moment, the roar of an airplane was heard, absurd in feudal Japan. Sango and Miroku raised their eyes to the sky to see a yellow suited red hair clown falling through the air with a mushroom shaped cloud slowing his decent. This cloud was bright red and in bold yellow letters it bore the logo, "We love to see you smile."

The pair ran to see where he would land following his decent to the well just outside of town. The clown fell straight into the well and spontaneously combusted taking a radius of about two meters around him with his explosion.

"I suppose Lady Kagome and InuYasha won't be returning," Miroku mused, wrapping an arm around Sango, earning him a slap in the face.

Present Day

"You can't get through if I fire an arrow; your windscar didn't help. I think you're stuck here."

InuYasha looked dumbly at the well.

"I'm sure there's some way you can it in here, InuYasha."

"There aren't any demons here. Just humans. I don't fit in at all."

"There are too demons here, just not as many of them. They disguise themselves, and some of them can't even be seen by normal humans. Cheer up InuYasha, you'll find something to do."

"So what about the Jewel shard you mentioned?"

Kagome sighed trying to wash away her irritable state. "There was this guy at the top high school, Suichi; he had a shard and a demonic aura. But the shard wasn't corrupt. I don't know what to think of him."

"What does he know?"

"He thinks I'm a human girl who carries the shikon jewel around as a good luck charm. At least that's what I told him."

"Why'd you tell him that?"

"If he is a demon out for power he'll try to take it from me, then I have right to take his shard and kill him."

"And what if he's too strong for you, Kagome?" InuYasha asked arrogantly.

"Why do you think I was going to get you?"

"Feh"

"I'd don't even think he's evil."

"How well do you know him?"

"He's the smartest guy to ever go through my junior high, and he started tutoring me in math this afternoon."

"Sounds like you don't know him for anything except being a freaking genius."

"I didn't know they said freaking in the feudal times."

"They don't. I picked it up from your little brother. Why do you need math tutoring? Could he be setting this up?"

"No, while I was with you finding jewel shards, I should have been in school studying; now I'm behind."

"If it was me, I wouldn't even need math tutoring."

"How do you calculate the volume of a cylinder?"

"That's easy," InuYasha said matter 'o factly, "read the label."

"Without the label"

"Measuring cup"

"A cylinder on paper, InuYasha"

"That wouldn't be a cylinder"

"You're hopeless."

"I'm right."

"Yeah, you're right," said Kagome. 'It's pointless to argue with a child.'

"So where is he?" InuYasha asked.

"You're not going looking for him like that."

"Why not?"

"People will ask questions! You'll be abducted by scientist for genetic testing!"

"How do I have to look to go looking for him? Human?"

"Of course! I'll make you look human, a modern human."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha! Now you have to. I'll start with your hair." Kagome proclaimed triumphantly.

AN: AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Eaves Dropping and Investigations

AN: YES! I'm finally finished with the fourth chapter. My buddies at school thought it was funny. I'm up to a PG rating (K, w/ wierd new ratings) nothing bad, but funny. And thanks for all the reviews on Ch. 2. I thought it was pretty crummy, but gee.. thanks a ton. So here's the third chapter. Enjoy.

Just _500 years_ too late...

Ch. 3 Eaves Dropping and Investigations

"So, Kurama, have you heard any news from spirit world?"

'Kurama?' Kagome wondered, 'spirit world?'

"Strangely, Koenma hasn't called me for over a week. What about you and Yusuke?" Suichi asked a tall ugly guy standing by his booth.

"Me? I'm not an official employee, but Yusuke did get called there this afternoon; probably another easy case. I'm happy not to get too involved."

"You're fortunate you've got choice. I've got a debt to pay off. Just one more month."

"Debt?"

"You always have been the blind one among us, Kuwabara."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"In words you could comprehend; Hiei and I both have a debt to pay off to Koenma."

"How'd you get a debt?"

"I stole an artifact from Spirit World a few years ago and Koenma let me off without the death penalty."

'This is too weird,' she thought, listening closer.

"What'd you do that for?" Kuwabara continued.

"Personal reasons" Kurama replied sadly.

"Wouldn't you be better off if you hadn't stolen whatever artifact? You wouldn't be working for Koenma and have a demon tracker on you. No one would have any idea."

"I would do just the same had I been given the situation again." Suichi informed, with an expression capable of murder.

"Sorry Kurama! If I ticked you off. I mean I don't know anything and I'll never bring it up again." Kuwabara blabbered.

Suichi- or rather Kurama- glanced away. The two remained silent

4:50. School was out, and Kagome sat quietly eaves dropping on a conversation in an uptown café'. She was here for two reasons.

The first was her effort to make InuYasha look human. Yesterday, her plans to tame InuYasha's hair had fallen of a cliff and suffered a bloody death. First, she had tried to brush it, only to find it to consist of 50 grease. After having him take a shower, wash his hair, and let dry: she brushed it out again. Then –foof. To the dog demon's dismay, his head turned into a fluffy, staticy, fuzz ball. Kagome had given up on making him look human by such methods. He wasn't even attempting co-operation.

Since that hadn't worked and she knew he would never dye his hair she came simply to buy InuYasha some modern clothes- and hat. Task #1 complete. You see, if InuYasha wore a hat and modern clothing, he could pass as a wanna be rock star. Those types are at least non-demonic. Maybe he'd look normal on Halloween but other than that...

The second was to track that jewel shard. She'd found Suichi. She'd tracked the shard. Now maybe she could get some information about Suichi, well, Kurama...

"So, when's Hiei coming back from demon world?"

"He sent me a message a few days ago; he'll be back within a week."

"What do you think about makai, Kurama?

"I find human world more appealing, but some aspects of the demon's dimension I enjoy."

"That place is crazy. I don't see how you, Hiei, and Yusuke just casually cross over every few months. I can't stand it there."

"That's because you're human. The only humans who wouldn't hate makai are either insane or livestock."

"I'm 100 human and never going to makai again."

"Of course not"

"Umm, Kurama," Kuwabara started and said something quietly.

Kurama turned around looking directly at Kagome.

Oh, **_Crap_**.

"You're right, Kuwabara, she has been listening," said Kurama, standing. He walked directly over to her, standing right next to her menacingly. "What have you heard?"

"Nothing. Nothing!"

"I can recognize a lie, Kagome."

"You didn't last time," she muttered.

"What?"

"I didn't just say that out loud, did I?"

"Yes you did. What do you know?"

"Nothing Suichi, I mean Kurama, No! Got it right the first time," she winced.

"Just tell me. I'm not going to hurt you." Kurama explained.

"Just some stuff about demons and spirit world and livestock people." She blurted.

"Did you know anything before?"

"No! It's just a bunch of weird stuff you were talking about that I heard," she covered.

"Why are you here?"

"Shopping and I went in for a cup of coffee," that part was true, not the whole truth, but still.

Kurama glanced into her bag which was sitting beside her.

"For men's clothing?" he asked.

She nodded.

"In any case, I can't have you know about such things." Kurama told her, and pulled a small bag from his pocket. He took a pinch out of a yellow dust and explained, "I'm going to have to erase your memory of the last few minutes. It won't hurt."

"No way I'm letting anyone erase my memory!" Kagome exclaimed then slapped Kurama, grabbed her bag, and ran.

* * *

Fortunately for Kagome, the bus had stopped right out side the café, and she escaped quickly. The bus had taken her across town, where she caught a different bus to go back the way she came. 

She opened her bedroom door with a relieved sigh. InuYasha sat on her bed, as she had told him not to leave the house. He was currently reading one of her books with an obscure expression on his face. Curiously, Kagome looked at the cover.

It proudly announced The Body Book for Adolescent Girls.

"InuYasha, where did you find this?"

"Buried in some trash underneath your bed," He responded coolly.

"It's there for a reason!" she exclaimed. "Why are you reading this?"

"I'm bored."

"Read some thing else! Watch TV! Look, it says for girls."

"So?"

"Are you a girl?"

"No."

"Then you shouldn't read it," Kagome explained taking it away, and shoving it back under her bed.

"Kagome?"

"Yes"

"Are you on your period?"

"Mind your own business!" Kagome shouted at him.

InuYasha yelped, clutching his ears.

"Serves you right, I don't know why I even bother." She said haughtily, "I even went out and got you some clothes so that you would look human. I've been trying to help you fit in, and you treat me like this."

"I don't want to fit in or wear human clothes anyways."

"Well, you're going to have to wear human clothes and fit in."

"Why?"

"So you can get a job."

"A job?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"For money so you can eat and live; besides, no one wears rat skin now a day. It smells bad."

"It doesn't smell bad!"

"Yes it does, it smells like a wet dog. Now change."

"Fine," said InuYasha, taking a shirt and pair of pants from her shopping bag, and proceeding to undress.

"In the bathroom, InuYasha!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and walked down the hall.

"The nerve," Kagome muttered, as she opened her back pack. It was nearly dark; she should get started on her homework.

Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

"That's odd. I don't know anyone that might be coming over." Kagome mused as she headed to the door.

Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

"Coming," she yelled as she opened the door.

Now, I'm going to go ahead and spoil the fun. It's not Jason, Ronald McDonald, Bugs Bunny or Kurama. There. But who and why? Find out in the next Chapter!

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Spirit Detective

AN: Thankyou everyonewho reviewed! Sorry I took sooo long to update, but I promised myself I wouldn't post until I'd finished Chapter five. It took forever.

oh and nunofyorbiz: lucky guess >: P.

Just _500 years_ too late...

Ch. 4 Spirit Detective

Kagome opened the door. It wasn't someone she recognized. He wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt an orange jacket and his hair slicked back. He appeared friendly, at least.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

That name sounded familiar, she'd heard it earlier. Maybe it was one of the names Suichi mentioned...

"I'm here because a strong unregistered demonic energy has been located on your property."

Yep, most likely him.

"Unregistered demonic energy?" Kagome questioned uneasily.

"I'm Spirit World's Spirit Detective. I track down illegal demons in human world. King Yemma passed a tracking law on demons living in the human realm. They register in spirit world and have a tracker placed on them." Yusuke explained, "If a demon shows up in human world and has not been registered, I get sent to find them and bring them back to spirit world prison."

Ok, that explained why there weren't many demons in her time. If they came without permission from spirit world, like InuYasha, they were taken to spirit world prison.

Kagome thought for a second. Holy cow, PRISON!

"What kind of a crime is that?" she questioned.

"Human territory trespassing. Can put the convict in jail for up to 150 years."

InuYasha never did anything evil enough to put him in prison for 150 years, but this guy was here to arrest him. She'd be an accessory. And then they'd both end up in jail. She had to cover. "Umm..." Kagome replied dumbly. "Why do you have to do this anyways?"

"Lowers crimes against humans; no evil demon would get to human world through registration. I get to filter all of them out."

"Kagome! Will you help me with my math?" Sota asked from across the room. "Mom's busy and grandpa says he has to dig up a 100 year old time capsule in the yard."

"So that's what he was doing," Yusuke mused, "Looked more like he switched bodies with a mole."

"My grandfather is not a human!" Kagome barked.

"Like I said," Yusuke repeated, "A mole."

"You know what I meant." She snapped back.

"I heard it explained that your grandfather is not human. What make you think this?" Yusuke asked producing a notepad and pencil.

"My grandfather's human, I just got mixed up on words."

"I'll be watching you," Yusuke told her mock threateningly, "Would you mind if I took a look around the premises, I need to check for signs of the demon or its portal. Kuwabara almost caught a mole demon the other day, bit his finger and wounded his ego. And Spirit World figures that it is a mole demon I'm after. Those are dangerous creatures, you know."

Kagome looked at him confused. Was he serious or not? What if Grandpa really was possessed by a mole demon?

Ewe...

Yusuke chuckled. "Just joking, you didn't believe it, right?"

"Heh, yeah..." Kagome couldn't help but feel out of whack. There were so far no demons after the shikon jewel, but a seemingly nice demon with a shard who disguised himself as a human. There had been no life threatening situation, but if she couldn't disguise InuYasha he'd have life in prison. There was no evil Naraku to worry about, but her math tutor was planning to erase her memory.

"So would you mind if I looked around outside for a portal?"

"No, you can go ahead and look."

"Alright, if I find any thing I'll tell you. Thanks." Said Yusuke and turned around to snoop in the dark. Kagome shut the door.

"Kagome, will you help me with my math?" Sota repeated.

"I will in a minute, Sota." She informed and reverted to a whisper, "That guy is looking for InuYasha, and if he finds him, he'll be in trouble. Make sure that InuYasha doesn't come out until he leaves. Then I'll help you with your math."

"Where is he?"

"The bathroom."

"But I thought he preferred to go outside?"

"I told him to change clothes, ok?"

"Ok."

"I'VE FOUND IT! The elixir of youth preserved by my ancestors four centuries ago!"

"I forgot about Grandpa!" Kagome squeaked, swinging open the door.

"One swig and I'll be young again, Invincible," Grandpa stated holding up a bottle of green-brown-red water.

"Hey, hey!" Yusuke told him, "I don't think that has any powers, it just looks polluted."

"Of course it's polluted," the elderly man informed him, "It's been buried in the sacred flower bed for many many years."

"Grandpa! Don't drink that!" Kagome exclaimed, snatching the bottle from him. "Mom shouldn't have let you burry a bottle of pond water last week."

_WHACK!_

"What was that?" asked Yusuke.

'Sounds like someone inside just rammed against the wall,' Kagome thought.

"It's my elixir of life! The power is causing it to explode."

Kagome unscrewed the top pouring it on the ground.

"Have you heard the legend of...? Hey! That's a family heirloom!" The man snatched the bottle from Kagome managing to save half the gunk inside.

Kagome and Yusuke cringed at the stench.

"Are you sure that's not toilet water?" Yusuke asked.

"He must have visited the neighbor's cow pond."

The elderly man inhaled, "The smell of youth."

_**WHACK!**_

"There it is again! Louder that time." Yusuke mused.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"It wants me to drink it. Sweet potion"

"Grandpa! That's just the nasty pond water you buried last week!"

A look of realization dawned. The water was then forgotten, and the grandfather headed inside.

At that moment a loud crash was heard inside the house.

Kagome turned towards the noise, back at Yusuke and shrugged.

"Sorry about that," Kagome covered, "My grandfather's not all there. Thanks for stalling him."

"I've seen worse. On a mission a few moths ago I had to stop a seven personality maniac and his homosexual partner from destroying the world. This is nothing." Yusuke shrugged.

The door opened loudly, "Kagome! Sota says you told him to lock me in the bathroom."

Kagome closed her eyes, expecting Yusuke to arrest InuYasha and start reading him his rights. Nothing happened...

She opened her eyes.

InuYasha stood right in front of Yusuke. He wore blue jeans, and a T-shirt. No shoes. No hat. No claws, no dog ears, and black hair.

'New moon, perfect timing,' she thought.

She let a breath. As far as Yusuke knew, InuYasha was human.

"Who are you and how do you know Kagome?" InuYasha asked approaching Yusuke menacingly. ((Jealous))

"Yusuke; and I don't know Kagome. I met her a few minutes ago. And who are you?"

"InuYasha"

Yusuke snorted. "Who named you?"

"My mother," InuYasha growled.

"What was she smoking?"

"She wasn't smoking! She never smoked."

"What then? Were you born barking?"

"Hey! You too stop it!" Kagome interrupted.

"You're demon." InuYasha snapped at Yusuke.

Yusuke looked a bit surprised for a second then smirked"Sharp of you to be able to tell. Even on the new moon."

"What?" Kagome and InuYasha asked.

"I'm a half demon. I loose my demon powers on the new moon. Any powers I have now I have as a human."

"What do you want here?" InuYasha demanded.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I hate reciting this: I'm Spirit World's Spirit Detective. I track down illegal demons in human world. King Yemma passed a tracking law on demons living in the human realm. They register in spirit world and have a tracker placed on them." Yusuke explained dully, "If a demon shows up in human world and has not been registered, I get sent to find them and bring them back to spirit world prison. I've been sent to look for an unregistered demon energy that has been traced on this property."

"Shouldn't you arrest yourself?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha, be quiet." Kagome hissed.

"No, I am registered, and have a tracker on me," he explained. "So do all the demons that most likely aren't planning to kill you."

"What happens if they do decide to kill me?" InuYasha asked.

"I find them by their tracker and kill them. It's my job."

"You kill for money?" InuYasha hissed.

"Look, I was born a human, raised a human, and lived as a human for fourteen years, then I fought demons as a human until I found out that I wasn't as human as I thought. I'm not fond of demons that kill off humans. This job doesn't pay much anyway."

"You're probably just after the Shikon Jewel." InuYasha threatened.

"Shikon Jewel?" Yusuke asked, "What does that do?"

Kagome felt her jaw drop. This was the first demon she'd ever come across that did not know what the Shikon Jewel did.

"Is that the best lie you can tell?" InuYasha demanded. "You think I'm just going to let you go snooping around?"

"Kagome has given me permission to check for portals or demons. How about you talk to her? I'd like to get my night's assignments done within the next hour, I've got a date."

"Kagome, did you tell him he could..."

"Yes InuYasha. Let's go inside and I'll explain."

InuYasha paused, giving the detective one last glare before heading inside.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. The Plan

AN: I just got back from Church Camp. Yay me! It was cool. It took me a while to finish Ch. 6, cause you know, it'sfunny,cut you have to keep the people in character. I had better faces on the Microsoft word version but FF.N wouldn't let them stay. Grr... Well, Enjoy.

Just _500 years_ too late...

Ch. 5 The Plan

"There is most definitely a portal. It's in the well of all odd places. I can't tell what part of demon world or spirit world it leads to." Yusuke had explained, "It appears to have been dormant for a few days. From the old energy given off, it seems like only two have traveled through it. Would you mind if I checked back in a week, see if there's any changes?"

"Sure you can" Kagome replied. (What the heck was she thinking?)

"Alright, if you come across any demons and need help call," he said and gave her a business card.

Yusuke left. Naturally, Kagome and InuYasha knew what two he meant. And they also knew that if he checked back in a week and saw a half demon InuYasha, InuYasha was as good as dead.

Now, after a long and frustrating debate InuYasha and Kagome thought up six ways to handle their dilemma:

Option 1.) Go to Spirit World and get InuYasha registered.

Option 2.) Fight off spirit world to avoid arrest.

Option 3.) Kagome rats out InuYasha and lets him be sentenced to life in prison

Option 4.) Re-open the portal well

Option 5.) Find some way to disguise InuYasha as a human, energy and all.

Option 6.) Just forget about it and do nothing.

Seeing as Option 1 was the simplest and most practical it was suggested and supported by Kagome. In such a method they could deal with the problem and avoid fighting and injury. Of course Option 1 **_was_** the best choice.

InuYasha deemed Option 1 a vile act of cowardice. He would not suck up to spirit world and fall under their stupid laws. And so my story continues.

InuYasha suggested Option 2.

Kagome pointed out that this would lead to his arrest and being charged for more excessive crimes. She also mentioned that he didn't want life in prison; they should be practical, avoid fighting or injury. InuYasha then said: I don't care.

Kagome offered Option 3, explaining that InuYasha would get his life in prison and get to fight off spirit world without her help. InuYasha didn't approve.

Kagome suggested Option 4. The dog demon called this one absurd, impossible. He countered that as she worked to solve Option 4, she might as well go for Option 5.

Kagome argued that with magic both Option 4 and 5 could be made possible. InuYasha argued that she didn't know that magic. The pair continued arguing.

InuYasha suggested Option 6.

Kagome called him stupid.

Kagome's mother suggested dinner. And that's the end of this historic debate.

Three days since InuYasha was stuck in this modern era, Kagome had ridden her bike two miles south of her house. She had gotten some odd looks; out with a large bow and a quiver of arrows biking through the country side along a road just outside Tokyo. She was looking for a rumored supernaturalist who might be able to teach her something to disguise InuYasha or re-open the well.

It was getting rather tiresome and boring, but exercise was necessary to stay healthy. The plan of action had been decided. Kagome would try to attempt Options 4 and 5. If she couldn't succeed within a few days, InuYasha would attempt Option 1. If that didn't work, then InuYasha would go for Option 2 which would lead Kagome to Option 3. Then, once InuYasha was in jail, the would have no other choice but Option 6. She hoped they wouldn't go past Option 1.

She'd spent the Saturday morning after Yusuke left working on math and searching magic stores –and her family's library- for spell books. At least she could say that she had had some progress on math. As for spell books and witch stores, she'd had no luck what-so-ever. She figured she wasn't looking in the right places, and so she looked up masters of the ancient arts.

The area was full of old trees with steps leading up, up, up. Wards could be seen on the trees, dangling on ropes, and demons could be sensed just behind them.

"Caution," read a sign "Ancient Wildlife Preserve. Demons Animals Bite."

'Well that's great,' thought Kagome learning her bike against a tree and heading up the stairs.

So this was the place. She was off to visit an old hermit who was probably just like grandpa. Then again he might be like Miroku, hence the bow and arrows.

"I'm first going to see if this guy knows what demons are and knows stuff about them." Kagome reminded herself, "Then I'll see if they know spells on demons and portals. Then I can go home."

About two stories higher, she was greeted by a large arrangement of scented candles, all burning merrily. They all smelled like lavender and were in all strong enough to knock a demons sense of smell. At least it didn't stink.

Just then, a demon flew from a tree, headed for the path and was knocked unconscious by the aroma of perfumed burning wax. Smart at least... Maybe the hermit did have a spell book or know some answer to her questions. Not your average person lives in a shrine in a forest full of demons and knocks them out with scented candles.

And speaking of shrine, there it was. Kagome stretched a little bit; it had only taken her three thousand six hundred fifty two steps to get here. She walked toward the shrine. It was large, stretched to a decent size. She reached the door, looking for a bell. She saw none and knocked thinking something to the effect of, 'Why is it me knocking on some strange person's door?'

Nothing.

She knocked again, louder.

Still nothing. Kagome waited a minute.

She knocked again.

"Oh, shut up," someone called, "I heard you the first time, I just chose to ignore it."

The door opened. "If you're selling, I'm not buying."

"Are you master Genkai?" Kagome asked the old woman standing before, or well below, her.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I heard you might know um... stuff about demons." Kagome asked cautiously.

"Who told you that?"

"Er... I read it on the internet."

The old woman let out an amused grunt, "You really must be desperate to listen to whatever the internet told you. What's your name, stupid?"

"Higarashi Kagome," she replied, embarrassed.

"So, Kagome, why'd you come here?"

"I heard you might know stuff and all about demons."

"If you're going to stand there, stutter and repeat yourself, leave. I'm missing the Bachelor re-runs."

"Do you know any spells on demons?"

"I've got better techniques to kill a demon than spells."

"So you're like a demon slayer then?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm an old hermit! Why can't you people get that right?"

"Well, if you don't know any spells, I guess I should leave," Kagome backed off.

"I'm just kidding. So, are you a priestess?"

"I guess you could say that."

"You have any experience with demons?"

"More than I would like."

"As in fighting?"

"I could hold my own for a while."

"Hmm... You've got quite a bit more spirit energy than the average human. I can't see any strength on you, high spirit awareness. What's this?" Genkai asked picking up the shikon jewel around Kagome's neck. "Seems strong."

"Just something my little brother gave me for my birthday. Got it from a pawn shop, it's supposed to be the shikon jewel."

"Well that's interesting." She said and let go. "So, do you know how to read a spell book?"

"You have spell books?"

"I have a library. If you know how to read spells and perform them without hurting yourself, you can look around."

"Really?"

"No." Genkai laughed. "Go home. You couldn't handle any of those spells."

"I could too!" Kagome protested.

"Show me a spell." Genkai stated.

Kagome paused. Dang it. She didn't know any!

"If you're just going to stand there and do nothing, leave. Amateurs don't need to be messing with spells or demons for that matter. Go home."

"But I really need a spell book."

"I don't want to be responsible for you accidentally killing yourself. Now leave." Genkai stated and closed the door.

'Great,' thought Kagome. 'Right when I think I've made it, I'm out of luck. No use just trying her, I've only got a week.'

With that she turned and headed down the stairs.

Maybe InuYasha would listen to her now. It would be so much easier if he didn't have such a big attitude. Surely the spirit world people would listen to what InuYasha- and she- had to say. In fact, she knew they would.

InuYasha hadn't done anything wrong, he just didn't know he needed permission to be here.

And so Kagome headed down, down, down.

Maybe her grandfather found an old spell book. That would be nice. Or what if the well re-opened? Problem solved right there. Maybe it would have been better if last night hadn't been new moon. Then she could just be concentrating on math. She began to go over formulas in her head.

'Negative B plus minus the square root of B – 4AC all divided by two. A squared plus B squared C squared,' she thought, not paying attention to her surroundings. 'Now what if this problem..?'

Squish.

"Eh?"

Kagome looked down. "InuYasha?"

No response.

She kneeled down, and turned him over.

InuYasha looked like this: 8)

"InuYasha!" she exclaimed, and started to shake him. "InuYasha wake up!"

**8o**

"InuYasha!" she tried again. He wasn't injured. "Must be the scented candles," She mused. Maybe if he couldn't smell them...

She pinched his nose.

**>8'o**

He tried to breath in, snorted, and awoke.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled.

"I was just trying to wake you up. It's not my fault that you can't stand candles!"

"I just came looking for you! You've been gone all day!"

"So? I can go where I want."

"And what good did going to where ever this is bring? You're the one who wanted to spend the day finding magic ways to defeat spirit world."

"For your information I found someone who has plenty of books on spells." She barked.

"And why don't you have a spell book?" InuYasha asked.

"Because she wouldn't give it to me!"

"See, she thinks you're incompetent. You wouldn't be able to pull off a decent spell anyways."

"I could too!"

"Well, why didn't you get the spell book?"

"I tried, I just told you."

"Kagome, if you really wanted to, you'd find a way."

"What? Are you suggesting I break in her house and steal it?"

* * *

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	6. Breaking and Entering

AN: Dang, do you guys sleep? I posted the last chapter near 3 AM and get reviews within two minutes. Wow. And I'm back from band camp! I finished Ch. 7 there, but it's still a bit crude.

Q: How do you turn a sucky band into a proffessional band in under a week?

A: Bring a gun.

Just _500 years_ too late...

Ch. 6 Breaking and Entering

"Alright," said InuYasha as they watched Genkai step out and head down the stairs. "She's gone."

Kagome pulled at her hair a bit harder and glared at InuYasha through the bushes. This would be so much easier if he would just do what she said. She should have figured something like this would happen if she took the subduing necklace off but noo... What was wrong with her? Grrr... Stupid self.

"You can't be serious," she whispered, "I'm not going to steal!"

"It's not stealing, just borrowing without asking."

"That's the same thing, InuYasha."

"It's no big deal. I used to do it all the time."

"Yeah, and you're just five hundred years too late if you think you'll get away with it."

"Go!" InuYasha prodded. "I'll keep watch."

"This is stupid."

"She even left the window open," the half demon pointed out. "She's practically begging for you to take it."

"And what if she comes back before I get it?"

"I'll distract her." InuYasha confirmed, dragging Kagome out of the bushes and towards the house. "All you have to do is find the library, grab a book, and get out."

"What if there's someone else in there?" Kagome pointed out.

"I would have smelled them."

"But..."

"Stop making excuses."

"You're the one who's generally making excuses." Kagome pointed out.

"So? This time it's you, not me, so we're even."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kagome stated.

"Give it a try Kagome. I tried that ramen stuff and I liked it, remember?"

"That was food. Not stealing something."

"It's easy. Give me those," InuYasha instructed, taking her bow and arrows and tossing them aside.

"Hey! I might need those!"

"They'll only get in the way. Now come on," with that InuYasha picked up Kagome, walked towards the open window, and stuffed her in with Kagome protesting the entire way. "And don't you even think of coming back until you have the book or admit that I'm right. I won't let you out."

"Stealing a book or starting a fight won't get us anywhere! We should really just try to talk it over with those spirit world people."

"That's just what they want us to do. It was your idea to find a spell book, so stop chickening out."

"InuYasha! Listen to me! If you would just do as I say we can get things straightened out in no time. It's not like the feudal ages. I know what I'm doing; now we're leaving." Kagome hissed and started climbing out the window.

"Oh, no you don't," InuYasha replied shoving her back.

Less than two seconds later, Kagome fell back on her butt with a thud, proving InuYasha was stronger. "Fine!" spat Kagome as she stood up 'I hope what ever book it is, it tells me how to make a special rosary for InuYasha. Now where is the library?'

Kagome started off in some random direction.

_Cccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..._

She froze. 'It's ok, Kagome.' She reminded herself. 'It's like the tree falling in the forest when there's no one there to hear it. As far as anyone knows, it didn't make a sound.'

She breathed in and out.

Step.

_cccccccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..._

'But stealing a magic book from a termite bitten shrine is totally different,' she countered herself.

Something was on the back of her neck. She could feel something on the back of her neck. She could feel a sharp something on the back of her neck. It felt like the sharp something was...

poke

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Kagome! Scream like that and her neighbor's five miles away will hear you." InuYasha remarked. "And hurry up."

'Oh, I really want to find that spell book now,' thought Kagome and headed off.

* * *

"Well, Miss Genkai, Here's your weekly boxes of scented candles. These are apple pie." informed Bob, the delivery man. "I still don't see how you manage to burn 64 large candles in a week. I think the smell would just knock me out."

"It helps keep down the number of visitors." She replied taking the two rather hefty boxes of apple pie scented candles, and signing the delivery man's clip board.

"Don't you think the wards and warning sign a good enough job?" Bob asked.

"No. I get some stubborn visitors."

"So how do the scented candles help keep them away?"

"They make me look like a witch, and if you have enough of them burning at once the smell will knock you out." Genkai conveyed with a smirk.

Bob chuckled, "Well, good luck. Do you need any help carrying those?"

"No. I've told you before, I can carry them myself."

"You sure? It's a long ways up and the boxes are heavy."

"Are you insulting me because of my height?"

"No, ma'am, of course not. I just thought that carrying two heavy boxes of candles is a bit difficult alone, not to mention that you have such a long climb to your house."

"I can assure you I'm fine," the woman replied.

At that moment a high pitched, ear splitting, scream was heard in the distance and it proceeded to echo.

'Great,' Genkai thought. 'What has that stupid girl gotten into?'

"Uh... Well then I guess I better finish my deliveries." Bob blabbed, a bit befuddled by the odd scream.

"Yeah. Bye."

The man was off and away in a few seconds.

Genkai put one box of scented candles under her arm and the other on her head, and dashed up the stairs.

* * *

It was a large bookshelf, stretching to the ceiling and covering half of the wall. Needless to say, none of it was empty shelf.

"I guess these are her books," Kagome said to herself, and started looking at some of the titles.

History of the Demon's Realm, Killing Herbs & Where to Find Them, Renowned Demons of the Feudal Era, 15 Easiest Ways to Kill a Priestess, Wards and How to Use Them, Star Craft 2004 Cheats for X-Box, Basic Spells on Demons, Atkins' Dieting for Demons, Ancient Martial Arts, Deadly Techniques, Recipes for Humans- Head to Toe, Warts and How to Remove Them, Spells and Potions Effective on Demons, and Merriam Webster's Dictionary.

Kagome thought quick and grabbed Basic Spells on Demons and Spells and Potions Effective on Demons. 

Suddenly, the floor lurched, and Kagome fell forward onto the book shelf. The bookshelf and Kagome then turned a 180º angle and stopped.

The small room she had been dumped into was no more than fifteen feet by fifteen feet, the length of the book shelf. Fortunately there was a candle lit for courtesy.

'I don't think things can get any worse,' thought Kagome.

"What's this?" she heard, "Valdack thinks a human girl has wondered into his corner behind the book shelf. What shall Valdack do? Valdack knows! Valdack will eat her!"

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" InuYasha asked himself, "How hard can it be to find the library, get a book and get out? At this rate I really will have to distract the old woman. She better not have ditched me."

He learned against an old tree and yawned annoyed. "Maybe she'll realize I'm right and that I should just kick those spirit world sucker's ..."

The half demon heard someone coming. He turned his head towards the stairs. Trudging up was the old hag now loaded with boxes.

"Hey you! Boy! Are you the one causing all this ruckus?" She yelled spotting him.

"No."

"Well then, would you care to tell me who is?"

"Feh."

"Should I beat an answer out of you?"

"An ole' hag?" InuYasha laughed. "What cha gunna do? Beat me with your cane?"

Genkai put down the boxes as he spoke and looked at him annoyed.

"Actually, half-breed, I'd rather just call your mom and tell her you've been causing trouble. Mothers seem to have more influence on this generation than any stranger."

"My parents are dead." InuYasha stated.

"Oh how touching. So with no one to keep you in check you just go around disturbing people? What do you want?"

"What's that smell?" InuYasha asked sniffing the air.

"Huh?"

"I smell something. It wasn't here before." He added, still sniffing.

"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary." Genkai responded.

InuYasha sniffed, following the odd scent to its source. "These smell good." He noted, opening a box of scented candles.

"Leave those in the box."

The dog demon pulled out a scented candle and took a whiff.

"I said..."

"Smells yummy. Is it edible?" InuYasha asked examining it closer.

"No that's..."

Bite

"**_Bleh!_**" exclaimed InuYasha spitting out wax.

"... Not edible you idiot! Ever heard of all that glitters is not gold? Well, all that smells good is not food! How stupid are you?"

"How was I supposed to know? I've never smelt wax like that before. Who would want to eat that?" he asked.

"Apparently you. Now tell me, what did you come here for?"

"I'm waiting for Kagome."

"Where is she?" Genkai asked.

"She broke into that old shrine to steal some spell book."

"She **_what?_**" Genkai demanded.

There was then an awkward silence.

"Oh crap..." said InuYasha in realization.

"Does that girl have a death wish?" Genkai asked herself and ran inside.

"Wait!" InuYasha tried, "Oh never mind." He hesitated for a moment before dashing after the old woman.

* * *

"Iee hee hee! Human girl thinks she can run away, find a way out. But Valdack knows better. Valdack will eat her!"

Kagome dodged to the side as Valdack swooped at her again. This was honestly ridiculous. The bat would swoop down from 25' up (whoop di do), she'd dodge, and he'd turn around and go and hang form the ceiling again, before he decided to repeat the strategy. He was dumber that InuYasha. And she couldn't beat him because she didn't have her arrows. Stupid InuYasha. Stupid Valdack.

The priestess leaned against the wall, one more scratch on her cheek where Valdack had tried to take off her head. 'There has to be a way out,' she thought. 'If only I had my bow and arrows. Wait! One of those spell has to do something.' Kagome opened Basic Spells on Demons at random hoping that it would be the right spell.

"Human girl can give up she can! Give up! Give up!" Valdack chided.

'Ieni meanie miny mo. Ok, that one,' Kagome decided.

"Give up and be eaten!" Valdack exclaimed sweeping down from the ceiling.

"(Insert favorite Japanese symbols here.)!" She read. "(Insert favorite Japanese symbols here.)!(Insert favorite Japanese symbols here.)!"

"IEK!" Shrieked Valdack falling to the ground, clutching his stomach, "What has you done to me?"

"(Insert favorite Japanese symbols here.) spell." Kagome started to read from the summary. "Originally intended to triple a demon's size and strength, it has been used more often defectively. When chanted more than once, it created a magical build up, severity depending on the deliverer's spirit energy. This is good for beginners, as those with low spirit energy will cause the demon to spontaneously combust, therefore ending its life. However, a more experience sorcerer or priestess will not kill the demon with the defective chant, merely giving it a severe case of intestinal gasses."

Suddenly, there was a rising stench in the air smelling like a ghastly combination of rotten eggs and sour milk.

"Did Valdack do that?" The bat-man asked.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Kagome covering her mouth and nose. "I guess he got the gas effect."

One farting noise and gust of wind later Kagome felt inclined to vomit. Valdack had already passed out from the stench of his ''intestinal gasses," but they were still coming and Kagome didn't figure she had much time left as it was. The gas was probably toxic.

'Maybe if I pull out another book I'll go back.' Kagome thought, heading for the shelf. 'I knew it seemed just too good to be true when I fought the exact books that would work.'

Kagome grabbed the dictionary.

Nothing happened.

She yanked out History of the Demon's Realm.

No effect

Warts and how to remove them

Nothing

"Do something!" she said to no one, "I can't stand the smell!"

She threw out the books.

Killing Herbs and Where to Find Them

Recipes for Humans head to toe.

Ancient Martial Arts

15 Easiest Ways to Kill a Priestess

She paused. Something told her to open it. She couldn't tell what. And so she did.

Kagome opened the book. It was rather dusty; there had been as many priestesses as there had been times when she'd smelled something this bad. Guess there wasn't a really reason to study how to kill things that weren't around much anymore.

She brushed the dust off of the page now open.

"Ack!" she exclaimed, her hand was stuck to the book. 'What the heck?' she thought noticing a sample ward. Oh great!

_**Lurch**_

The bookshelf turned around. Kagome smelt the stenches lessen. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Kagome! Found ya! I smelt your scent over here but Ugh!" exclaimed InuYasha, "Have you been rolling in fertilized to get that book?"

He pointed to the book stuck on her hand.

Spells and Potions Effective on Demons

'But that was the Kill Priestess book,' She thought.

"Let's go before the old hag catches us," suggested InuYasha, dragging Kagome out the front door.

"Why couldn't you have me go through the door instead of the window?" Kagome asked, realizing that most old shrines, including hers, had locks on the gates but not the doors.

"Hey!" Genkai yelled spotting them, "You two brats get back here!"

"Maybe after your dead!" InuYasha yelled back.

Kagome climbed onto his back, and they were off, stopping only to grab Kagome's bow & arrows. Just wait till Kagome finds out that she left her bike.

* * *

"What a mess." Genkai muttered looking at her book shelf, half of them scattered on the floor. "And this whole room smells like crap. I guess I underestimated the girl."

Genkai picked up the Death book. It now was labeled 'TV Guide.' "I thought she would have found this, set the bookshelf to turn, opened the book and gotten herself killed. I guess she actually knew what she was doing."

She put the flimsy magazine back on the shelf and picked up another titled 15 Easiest Ways to Kill a Psychic, and went to watch the television.

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Memories

AN: Chapter seven finally posted, spite the delay. Sorry! I've recieved encouragement from new people to write faster, so here you go! And besides that, competitive marching band season is over.

Just _500 years_ too late...

Ch. 7 Memories

Five purple beads, one tooth. Five purple beads, one tooth. Everything had turned out just hunky dory.

It was Tuesday, about four o'clock, and Kagome sat in an upstairs classroom fiddling with things in the spell book as she waited for her math tutor. With the way things were going, Spirit World wouldn't find out InuYasha was a demon _and_ she would pass math!

Kagome hummed quietly to herself as she strung wooden beads onto the twine she'd picked up. This wasn't hard at all. The book gave some simple instructions on what with to make the kotodama rosary and explained the spell to make it effective.

She simply borrowed some of her grandfather's old demon teeth and soaked a few beads in berry juices. String them on, say the spell, put it on the victim, and the first person (other than who made it) to say something will subdue the demon by slamming him/her into the ground face first. This was perfect. InuYasha would have to listen to her now.

One more tooth and the school girl tied the ends of the string together, a devilish smile playing across her features.

"Одно слово сказанное, что подчинить жертву" She read from the book in a monotone voice, giving the beads a bit of her spirit energy.

Kagome found that the spells were easy to master. And strangely, the more she used her 'spirit energy' to perform the spells the book instructed, the more she had. One would figure you'd run out.

And the book was perfect too. Within ten minutes after she started looking through the book, she found a spell that could turn any demon with a weaker form, human or other, down to that. To make things even better, it was easy to reverse. Just another spell and the demon would be back to normal.

Needless to say, InuYasha wasn't happy about it. Being the pain he was, he still thought that he was right. Kagome had to remind herself to be patient; he would get tired of talking eventually.

The door opened. Kagome stuffed the kotodama rosary into her pocket and hid Spells and Potions Effective on Demons in her backpack.

"Good Afternoon," greeted Suichi, placing his bag on the desk.

Kagome paused for a moment as previous memories re-entered her head.

"_In any case, I can't have you know about such things." Kurama told her, and pulled a small bag from his pocket. He took a pinch out of a yellow dust and explained, "I'm going to have to erase your memory of the last few minutes. It won't hurt."_

"_No way! I'm not letting anyone erase my memory!" Kagome exclaimed then slapped Kurama, grabbed her bag, and ran._

Ok, so maybe there was one more little problem in need of care. Kagome suddenly felt very, very nervous, "Er... Hi?"

"By your tone of voice, I presume you have our previous encounter on your mind. Am I right?"

The priestess bit her tongue, trying not to say something stupid. "Yeah, Well I'm sorry I hit you and all, I mean it's not like you could erase my memory. Probably just some inside joke with you and your friends."

"You were soaking in every word of it, like it was answering all of your unspoken questions" Kurama responded very seriously, "You carry it now as fact. Kagome, do you realize the danger you are in from simply knowing such things?"

"Um... it can't be that bad," She attempted. 'Can't be worse than having every demon who senses the Shikon Jewel attack me.'

"Advertising it is like putting a sign on your fore head for loose demons. And if you tell some demon you have that jewel, rumor will spread like a plague. It's better that you don't know." He concluded, and reached back into his hair as if looking for something.

"Really, you know I always thought knowledge was a good thing." Kagome countered.

"Not in this case," was all the demon replied before he apparently found what he was looking for. He held a pinch of whatever it was and tossed it at Kagome.

The girl suddenly felt drowsy, inclined to fall asleep at any moment.

"Dream pollen," stated Kurama, "You'll forget anything supernatural that you sensed, thought, saw, heard, and learned in the past week."

And she slumped forward onto the desk, out cold.

(Five Minutes Later)

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her. She sighed, and looked up at whoever disturbed her.

"Good Afternoon," greeted Suichi. "I came in here and you were asleep. I hope you weren't sleeping during class."

"Oh!" said Kagome sitting up, blushing. "Sorry."

"That's fine. I'm late anyways. Let's get started." Suichi sat down and opened her Algebra book, "Did you have any trouble with class assignments?"

"Well, every time I worked problems from Monday's lesson I got something different from the book."

"Show me," the tutor replied.

Kagome pulled out her math assignment from Monday. On the top was written "complete" in red, however every other problem on the page was marked wrong.

"Several students in my class failed to understand it on the first try. It's actually quite easy once you grasp the concept," Suichi began.

Kagome listened as Suichi explained how to set up the equation. He then had her do an example and presented an easy way to recall the process.

As it so happens about the time Kagome realized how simple the math was she noticed something odd about Suichi. Shining from his right hand was the unmistakable glow of a shard of the Shikon Jewel.

Come to think of it, Suichi even had a slightly demonic aura.

'Why didn't I notice it before? I don't remember sensing a Shikon Jewel Shard or his demonic aura. I don't even remember sensing anything at all,' Kagome thought staring blankly at Suichi's hand.

"Kagome? Are you getting enough sleep? You seem to be dozing out."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

"A good approach to raising your test scores would be to sleep more so that you can stay well and go to class."

"I'm fine! I haven't been sick for a while now."

"Make sure you get plenty of sleep. Now where were we?"

The session continued on the topic of math for the remaining twenty-seven minutes. Suichi then gave his student a list of study skills and made to leave.

"Suichi?" Kagome asked as he was on his way out.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever heard of the Shikon Jewel?"

Suichi came to a sudden halt, hesitated, and turned. He considered his words for a moment, "No. What is it?"

"It's a legend. The jewel has powers, even a little shard can do allot. My grandfather says demons and people out for power would go after it. He sells key chain shikon jewel replicas for good luck in his shop."

"Interesting" Suichi replied, "I'll see you Thursday."

* * *

"Mom! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome called out, marching into the kitchen.

"Gosh, took you long enough. Why do you have to get math tutoring anyways?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "What are you doing here? And why do you look like that?"

InuYasha looked up at Kagome oddly. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in over a month, and you just show up, and you're human and you look normal..."

"Huh?" asked a confused half demon, "I've been here for about a week. Did you eat any mushrooms for lunch or something?"

"No. I don't think so. But I don't remember seeing you. Are you sure you've been here a week?"

"You feeling ok, Kagome?"

"I'm fine. I just don't remember seeing you or talking to you or even thinking about you. Hmm... Come to think of it, I don't remember much at all."

"Do you still have the jewel?" InuYasha asked suddenly.

Kagome checked around her neck, "Yeah. How come are you in your human form? It's day time."

"Uh, you put that spell on me."

"What spell?"

"The one from the spell book"

"What spell book?"

"You know; the one that you stole from the old lady."

"There's no reason I would steal a spell book from an old lady."

"The spirit world guys and demon regulations and disguises and stuff; Trying a spell was you idea! Don't you remember?"

"No. What's spirit world and demon regulations?"

"Spirit world people are people who control what demons and spirits do."

"That makes no sense!" yelled Kagome.

"I know, that's what I said when you explained it."

"InuYasha, how could I explain this if I don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Well, you did then."

"Ok, so what's that other thing?"

"Demon regulations?"

"Yeah."

"A demon or half demon can't be allowed in human world without spirit world's permission. Punishment results in up to 150 years of prison."

"What! Why are you here then? Why haven't we done anything?"

"The well's stopped up. And that's why we got the spell book, to disguise me as a human."

"This makes no sense. I don't have any spell books, I don't know any spells."

"You do too have a spell book. You took it with you to school."

"Look, InuYasha. I'll prove to you how none of this makes sense. I don't have a spell book in my backpack," declared Kagome, opening her back and taking out the contents. "Algebra II, Japan History I, Physics, and Spells and Potions Effective on Demons. Wow. I guess I do have a spell book."

"I told you so. See, I was right!" exclaimed InuYasha.

"You're so immature."

"You smell like flowers."

"That was random."

"No, sort of like demon flowers. Not that perfume stuff."

"Ok, maybe demon flowers or what ever are the reason I have no clue what's going on. But will you please, just let me think!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Maybe you have Alzheimer's."

"InuYasha, SIT!"

"You took the necklace off, remember?"

"No, I don't!" Kagome yelled and stormed off.

The dog demon considered following Kagome but thought better of it. Instead he turned and looked at a stack of small books one labeled 'School Directory.'

InuYasha picked it up in thought. Kagome always spent a lot of time at school. She must really like it there. She even stayed late on Tuesdays and Thursdays for math tutoring. It took her forever to get home from tutoring.

"_There was this guy at the top high school, Minimino Suichi; he had a shard and a demonic aura. But the shard wasn't corrupt. I don't know what to think of him... He's the smartest guy to ever go through my junior high, and he started tutoring me in math this afternoon."_

InuYasha opened the directory, as Kagome had once showed how to use one.

Minimino Suichi. Lives at 4209 East Broadway.

Kagome had showed him how to take a bus to Broadway. And he knew how to read house numbers. Not thinking much at all, InuYasha started out the door.

"Hey InuYasha! Kagome told me to give this to you if you wanted to leave." Sota called. He ran up passing InuYasha a cell phone. "If it rings press the green button. Kagome'll call you if she wants something."

InuYasha shrugged and pocketed the thing. '4209 East Broadway,' thought InuYasha, 'Minimino Suichi, she said you had a demonic aura and a jewel shard. What the heck did you do to Kagome?'

The small prince gapped at the report in front of him. The incredibility powerful shikon jewel had reappeared, in possession of a human girl. A regular, normal, human girl. She'd be killed within a week! Not that the death of one human bothered him, but if a demon got a hold of even one shard they would be a force to be reckoned with.

The two doors slid open. "Go away!" barked Koenma, and looked up, "Can't you see I'm... Hiei! Nice to see you back."

"Hn."

"Boy do I have a job for you!"

Hiei growled.

"I've given Yusuke two days off. It's not a hard mission. The shikon jewel has reappeared. I need you to retrieve it without harming the human who has it."

"A normal human?"

"Yes, a normal, teenage, human girl. Then bring the Shikon Jewel back, and you can do what you want."

"Hn." Replied Hiei and stepped out.

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW


	8. What?

AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I'm going to finish this story! Expect at least two more chapters, at most three.Now, here's the chapter I'd been dying to write since I came up with this story...

Just _500 years_ too late...

Ch. 8 What?

Sporting black shoes, black pants, and a long black coat/cape (or something in that general category) down past his knees in the sweltering and humid month of May, Sota had reason to believe that the man standing in the Higarashi door way was not normal. Of course, his thoughts were confirmed when the man strode into the house without any thoughts of courtesy.

"Um, May I help you?" Sota tried.

"Is Higarashi Kagome here?"

"Why do you want to see her?"

"Hn"

"Tell me why or leave."

"She is here isn't she?"

"I don't know what you're thinking but you're being very rude and I don't see why..."

"Hn," said the man, turned and walked out.

Sota watched him. He strode down the path about 6 yards, paused, and disappeared. The boy momentarily scratched the back of his head in confusion and turned to go back inside.

"That was odd," he muttered.

A moment later there was a shriek and Kagome came bounding down the stairs carrying a thick old book. "Sota!" she exclaimed, "Where's InuYasha?"

"He left a few minutes ago."

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, I could call him."

"Call him?"

"Yeah, I gave him your cell phone."

"My cell phone?" Kagome asked menacingly.

"You told me to, don't you remember?"

"Just call him alright!" Kagome barked opening the book again. She had used the first spell she saw and temporally paralyzed the strange demon that had jumped through her window. Suddenly, the black clad man appeared out of thin air looking rather pissed off, "Trying cutesy spells?" he asked obviously annoyed, "Why don't you make it easy on yourself and give me the shikon jewel."

"Over my dead body!" Kagome spat back.

"Listen, girl. There may be rules against killing humans but there's nothing stopping me from ripping that jewel off your neck.

"(Insert Favorite Japanese Symbols Here!)" Kagome repeated and the demon froze. "Hurry and call him, Sota!"

* * *

With the confidence of an eight year old selling Girl Scout cookies; InuYasha marched up front the steps of 4209 East Broadway and rapped on the door. The half demon then impatiently waited 30 seconds and tried again.

The door opened to reveal a red haired teenage boy looking about the same age as InuYasha. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Suichi? Who does math tutoring?" InuYasha inquired, if one could apply such a scholarly word to him.

"Yes. My schedule is booked right now; I can give you some other names."

"I don't want math tutoring. I already know how to calculate the volume of a cylinder."

"Oh, you do?" Suichi asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, now tell me what you did to her."

Suichi looked at him oddly for a moment and then asked, "Who?"

"You know who"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do!" InuYasha shouted.

"No one comes to mind."

"You can drop the act; you know who I am and what I'm here for."

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who or what you're referring to."

"Kagome! She came home and doesn't remember anything that happened for last the week." (By now three small children had stopped playing to watch InuYasha yell.)

"This afternoon, she remembered what we studied last Thursday. She seemed fine then; maybe she's fallen ill again? It seems likely seeing how often she gets sick."

"I don't know who told you Kagome's been sick, cause I've never seen her sick in my life. And if she doesn't get sick, she's not sick now. You erased her memory."

Two of the children whispered to each other, and the third had fetched his mother, who was telling her child not to listen to the crazy man.

"A person cannot erase another's memory. What leads you to think I would be responsible?"

"Kagome told me you had a demonic aura and shikon shard, what other clues do I need?" InuYasha yelled, "Maybe, you smell like some mixture of human and spirit fox and last time I visited Kagome the humans didn't pot plants attracted to blood like that one and..."

"That's enough," Suichi snapped, "You're making a scene. It's obvious that you have several questions you'd like answered, and I've got several to ask you. If you would calm down and stop yelling, perhaps we can discuss this inside. If you wish to continue shouting things that normal humans shouldn't know, I will have you arrested by spirit world. Now, could I interest you in a civilized conversation?" Suichi motioned inside.

InuYasha considered, entered, and curiously sniffed the air. "Roast beef flavored instant noodles," he noted to receive an odd glance.

The red haired math tutor led the dog demon into the kitchen and gestured for him to sit. InuYasha sat and proceeded to examine the scented candle burning in the center of the table.

"What's your name?" Suichi asked.

"InuYasha and you're Suichi, right?"

"Suichi is my human name, yes. I'll make a deal with you, InuYasha, if you answer my questions, I'll answer yours and we can sort this out without alerting the neighbors."

"So," InuYasha started, "Did you erase Kagome's memory?"

"Yes, only of anything supernatural she might have seen, heard, or learned of in the past week."

InuYasha paused and then asked "What does supernatural mean?"

"Supernatural is anything pertaining to..."

"What does..."

"Let me reword that. Supernatural is anything that humans don't think possible in the way of the world. Like demons, spirit energy and the like."

"Why'd you erase her memory?"

"A human who knows such things of supernatural nature is likely to become a target for unregistered demons. There are plenty of the lower classes that love to pick out the humans that are vaguely aware of their existence. If I had known she was more knowledgeable then I wouldn't have tampered with her recall. Now, I have a few questions to ask you as well.

"What was Kagome doing when she was supposedly 'sick'?" Suichi asked.

"She's rarely sick. And the times she is, it's because she didn't take her pain killer and has cramps- whatever that is."

"No, when she's not at school. She's behind because she's missed so much."

"Oh. That's when we were gathering the shards of the Shikon Jewel."

"So is that her connection to the jewel?"

"Yeah, she's like a shard detector. She's the guardian."

"Ah... And how are you two related?"

"I... uh..." InuYasha muttered trying to think.

Suddenly, there was a burst of sound coming from InuYasha's pocket. "What's that?" InuYasha asked.

"I believe that's Beethoven's 9th Symphony." Suichi replied. InuYasha looked confused, so he added "I think your cell phone's ringing."

"Oh, that thing..." InuYasha said with realization, and pulled the phone out of his pocket. "What do I do with it?"

"Open it and say hello."

"Hello?"

"INUYASHA! Some weird demon that Kagome can't keep paralyzed is after the Shikon Jewel!" exclaimed Sota loudly.

"I'll be back right away! Tell Kagome to hold on."

* * *

"Your little spell has worn out, you annoying little wench," the demon spat and stood in front of Kagome steam billowing from both ears. He proceeded to walk forward angrily. "Now, I'm going to get that Jewel whether you give it to me or I rip it off your neck. Either way, I'm not playing any more of your witch games."

"(Insert Favorite Japanese Symbols Here!)" Kagome tried.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me thrice does not exist." Hiei informed Kagome unharmed.

At that moment, a shoe pegged him in the back of the head. The black clad demon turned his focus.

"Sota!" Kagome hissed.

"You are the most annoying bunch of humans in existence!" the demon barked. "Dare to throw your other shoe, human?"

Sota did. The shoe appeared to pass through its target. Sota took a step back and trembled.

Kagome bit her lip. 'InuYasha, please get here!' she thought and clutched the book.

Kagome felt a few beads, tied neatly to form a rosary. She opened the book the page where the rosary shoved it open.

"Kotodama Rosary" was scripted on the top of the page, followed by instructions and a spell. The person who makes the rosary and performs the spell, places it over the head of the demon target. Then any one word to subdue the demon is said by...

Kagome smirked wondering why she didn't think of this before. She snatched up the rosary and walked over to the demon, dropping it over his head with the word "sit."

The demon turned to face her completely unaffected. He reached forward and snatched away the Shikon Jewel that hung around her neck. He turned and walked towards the door.

It swung open before he reached it.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out ecstatically, "Say something to subdue him!" Unfortunately, Kagome had not yelled loud enough.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

The Kotodama Rosary shone as bright pink as a super charged glow stick and the demon was thrown face first into the kitchen tile floor.

"Huh?" the dog demon asked again, "What **_(WHAM!)_** just happened?" InuYasha thought for a moment and smirked. "What?" he repeated.

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	9. Assignment for the Team

AN: Only one chapter left after this. (sigh)

Just _500 years_ too late...

Ch. 9 Assignment for the Team

"Alright, Koenma, what'cha want?" asked Yusuke.

"If it's another mission that involves the fate of the world, count me out." Kuwabara informed.

"I doubt it's something so vital. I haven't sensed anything of the sort since the tunnel to demon world." added Kurama.

"If you would _listen..."_ Koenma tried.

The spirit detective team had gathered in Yusuke's apartment. Koenma had some news or mission to tell them about. Yusuke and Kurama were untroubled, and Kuwabara was busy examining a bee that was crawling on his coke can. He looked up and noticed something.

"Where's Hiei?" he asked.

"I sent him on an assignment and he hasn't returned yet. I'm afraid he might have failed."

"You sent Hiei!" exclaimed Kuwabara, "I'm much better."

"If Hiei couldn't finish the job, you couldn't have done better." Yusuke informed his friend.

"Oh yeah!"

"Hush!" barked Koenma. "This is a very serious situation, or I wouldn't be here. Trust me."

"It can't be worse than anything else I've been through." Yusuke responded. "We can handle it."

"If we procrastinate I guarantee we won't."

"Yeah, yeah, so what's the problem?" asked the detective. "Someone needs to be rescued? We need to stop some evil person from doing something evil?"

"No, it's an artifact that spirit world thought long destroyed. It's called the Shikon Jewel."

"Oh that thing!" said Yusuke brightly.

"You've heard of it?" Koenma asked.

"It's something demons want, right?"

"I guess you could say that. How do you know about this?"

"Well, you know that check up you sent me on last Friday? I met some guy there named InuYasha who said, 'you're probably just after the shikon jewel'."

"Black-bushy hair, rash, overprotective, and brainless?" inquired Kurama.

Yusuke thought for a moment. "Yeah, basically."

"GAH!" exclaimed Kuwabara and started coughing loudly.

"What's up with you?" Yusuke laughed.

(out side the emergency room)

Yusuke snickered. "I can't believe this."

"Yusuke, you know having an allergic reaction from swallowing a bee is very serious." Kurama lectured.

The spirit detective cracked up laughing. "Lighten up, Kurama, he'll be fine."

"I'm sure he will, but that means we're down two people while he's healing from the swelling."

"And the boils..." Yusuke added aside.

Kurama could hardly contain his smile, and started to chuckle.

"See, you think it's funny too."

"Both of you, it's not funny!" barked Koenma, "Kurama, I thought you were more mature than this."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Well, anyways, I still haven't briefed you on your assignment. There could me no mission of greater importance than this!"

"Alright, so something with the shikon jewel," said Yusuke and looked towards Koenma.

"Yes. It is an incredibly powerful artifact. Yusuke, if say Rando was to use it, he would easily be more powerful than you are now. Think about it for a moment."

"Even a single shard can change a measly spirit into something to be reckoned with," added Kurama.

"So what do we have to do?" Yusuke asked.

"Retrieve it. This is what I sent Hiei to do, and he is yet to return."

"So you're basically saying, something's using the Shikon Jewel, and that makes it stronger than Hiei. Get that thing or the world is doomed. Am I right?"

"Basically, but one more thing."

"Alright."

"If you try to destroy the jewel itself, it will split into a million shards, and scatter everywhere. This happened 500 years ago."

"The separation of the human and the demon realm," noted Kurama.

"Yes. The separation; the jewel is made up of four specific human souls. With the jewel shards, a demon had access to spirit energy, if he could figure it out. However, the jewel shards were gathered by a priestess, and then she and the jewel completely disappeared. Without the shikon jewel shards, Spirit world could easily run out all demons into their own world. I don't really know how to explain it."

"For example, with a shard, a demon can possess a human, while without it, he could not. The shard might serve as the bridge between the human body and the demon. When you remove the existence of such an artifact, for a demon not born to posses, possession would not be possible," informed Kurama.

"Kurama, you know too much."

"Yusuke, Kurama, I'm counting on you," enforced Koenma, "And for once I don't have an idea of the enemy you'll be facing. Hopefully you can manage."

"That makes me feel confident," commented Yusuke sarcastically.

"Where should we find the jewel?" asked Kurama.

"Yusuke, your assignment from last Friday, do you remember how to get there?"

"Yeah"

"That's where you'll find the jewel."

(30 minutes later, Higarashi Shrine.)

"Come on, Kagome, can't I just get rid of the pest?" pleaded InuYasha, "I don't see what **_(WHAM) _**the point is of just keeping him here. He's not going to answer any of your questions."

"Well, he does seem to be warming up a bit. So you names, Hiei, huh?" Kagome asked to the angry demon. "So who is it you work for?"

"Take a guess." The small demon growled.

"Hmm..." thought Kagome, "I dunno, spirit world maybe?"

Hiei looked away defiantly, with a "hn."

"I'll take that as a yes," concluded Kagome.

"What **_(WHAM)_** does spirit world want you to..."

"Stops saying that!" yelled Hiei.

"Saying What?" **_(WHAM)_** InuYasha asked innocently.

"That!"

"What?" **_(WHAM)_**

"InuYasha, don't you think that's enough?"

"What?" **_(WHAM)_**

"That! Really, be considerate," lectured Kagome.

"Well, I am being considerate. I've considered that' since Hiei here is such a tough little bugger that if I say what **_(WHAM) _**he can handle it."

Hiei had begun to fume. "You insolent pest! I should kill you for such disrespect!"

"Why?" asked InuYasha, "I mean what." **_(WHAM)_**

"So will you tell us about Spirit World, now?" asked Kagome. "Why do they want the Shikon Jewel?"

"That's none of your business," barked Hiei.

"Oh, yes it is. I'm the jewel's guardian, aren't I?" Kagome reminded him.

"You're nothing but a weak obstacle to pass through to the jewel. You're far from a guardian."

Kagome glared. "InuYasha?" she questioned the dog demon sitting beside her.

"What?" **_(WHAM)_**

Rap tap tap. The two heard, followed by, "They've got a doorbell," and then "Ding-Dong."

"Sota, go get the door," said Kagome.

"Ok."

Sota opened the door.

"Hey kid, is your sister here?" asked Yusuke.

Sota remembered the last person who came to talk to his sister. (Hiei) "What for?"

"We need to talk."

"She's not here." He concluded and shut the door.

The other beside him grabbed the door as he tried to shut it. "We don't have ill intent toward your family, but we need to talk to Kagome," said Kurama.

Sota tried a different tactic. "I don't have a sister named Kagome. Do you have the right address?"

"Yes we do," replied Yusuke.

"Sota, who is it?" asked Kagome from the other room.

InuYasha sniffed. "Two demons; it's that Spirit detective that came by last week and your math tutor. Kagome, I think they're after the jewel. You've got to turn me back."

"What?" she asked.

Hiei braced himself, but nothing happened.

"The book!" he hissed and started turning the pages. "Here: see? That's the first spell and that's its reverse. That's what (WHAM) you put on me."

"The reverse? Alright." Said Kagome and read the spell.

"Instructions... Close your eyes and imagine on a glowing red ball. As you say the spell, use you spirit energy to grab the ball, shrink it and turn it blue." Kagome read. She closed her eyes, "Alright, this is worth a shot... (Insert Favorite Japanese Symbols Here.)"

She opened them. InuYasha was the same.

"Maybe you read the spell wrong, try it again." Said InuYasha.

Kagome read over the spell, and closed her eyes again, "(Insert Favorite Japanese Symbols Here.)"

Kurama suddenly froze with a look of shock.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked urgently.

"My demonic energy," said Kurama, "It's as if someone's tied it down inside of me. Just below the surface..."

"What? Are you alright?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes. I believe it's a simple but powerful spell used by priestesses in ancient times, (Insert Favorite Japanese Characters Here.) It brings out the weakest side of a demon. Whoever caste this spell is using my human blood to their advantage."

"What about your spirit energy?" asked Yusuke.

"That's fine," said Kurama.

Yusuke suddenly checked his pulse. "My heart beat's normal, like a human's. You think they put it on me as well?"

"It's very likely. Try to use some of your demon energy," instructed Kurama.

Yusuke tried to summon his energy to his hand, and got blue spirit energy. He tried again. "Nothing," he concluded.

"Kagome, let me see that," said InuYasha snatching the book, "Oh, well of course it didn't work. You did the wrong spell. That's the one that you used in the first place. I said use the reverse."

"No you didn't. You said, 'That Spell,' and pointed at the book. How was I supposed to know what you meant?"

"Well, do the other one, the reverse."

"Alright. Instructions: Look into the eyes of the demon. Concentrate on its normal form. Place your hands on its shoulders and say 'reverse.' Can be performed by anyone. Well let's try it." Kagome placed her hands on InuYasha's shoulders and looked into his eyes. InuYasha looked back. Awkward moment

"Well?" asked InuYasha.

"Reverse" said Kagome.

There was no great flash of light, nothing special.

"Hey! I'm back to normal!" exclaimed InuYasha brightly.

"Hiei!" Three heads turned towards the door way.

"Kurama? Wha..." Hiei reconsidered his words, "Why are you here?"

"Koenma sent us," explained Yusuke, "To retrieve the shikon jewel, thought I don't see what stopped you from getting it."

Hiei sneered, "That little priestess's spells."

"What spell?"

"What." **_(WHAM)_**

"Priestess," Kurama said to himself, "why didn't I realize..."

"You're not getting near the Shikon Jewel," stated InuYasha standing in front of Kagome.

"Oh, right? And you're going to stop us how?" asked Yusuke.

"Heh" said InuYasha, and unsheathed the Tetsaiga.

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
